Knights of the Poppy
We the Order of the Poppy serve God and the Holy See first and fo remost. From there any of good faith or rich in coin can rely upon us to come to their aid. We are a Military Theocratic Order and are governed with the disciplined rigor of the barracks we are soldiers and holy men alike, all must do their part, fighting or otherwise, though all will go through the same training. the Order we like the Opium Tears of our holy flower bring both soothing relief to the righteous, and swift death to Heathens. Never will we fight against an honest man of faith, but for the right price we will defend our brothers from who or whatever troubles them. Furthermore, any infidel who is willing to hear the world of God and donate to our cause will be spared and we will serve them as any of our brothers, though naturally at arms length. Those who cannot pay or twist their deals will feel the cold steel of our blades. the Code #Believe the Church's teachings and observe all the Church's directions. #Defend the faithful and the Order. #Respect and defend all weaknesses. #Love the Orde r. #Show no mercy to the infidel. Do not hesitate to make war with them. #Perform all your feudal duties as long as they do not conflict with the laws of God's Commandments. #Never lie or go back on one's word. #Be generous to everyone. #Always and everywhere be right and good against evil and injustice. #Whenever a settlement (NPC or Player) is encountered either a Chapel or at least a Cross is to be erected in the name of God #All Heathen religious structures/symbols are to be destroyed on sight #Never dog yer m8s Ranks Because this is a military oriented Monastic order, there are a number of Ranks offering certain status and responsibility Non-Combat 1. Aspirant: new initiates who have yet to prove themselves 2. Brother/Sister: a member of the order who has either chosen the passive life or has not yet applied to train as a Knight 3. Prior: a member who is committed to the passive life, but ranked higher than Brother due to outstanding non-military achievement. Right to run their own offshoot Priory and represent the Order. Knight 2. Squire: a Brother who has begun training but has yet to prove themselves in combat 3. Man at Arms: an effective warrior, but not yet versed in the Chivalry required for Knighthood and has yet to kill a heretic (a player) 4. Knight: the backbone of the Order, strong capable warriors who also adhere to the Code of Chivalry, may act as representatives of the Order and carry out freelance operations with permission of superiors. allowed red raiments for casual wear. 5. Paladin: the cream of the crop, armed and armored with the very best, allowed gold raiments for casual wear, may organize and lead Crusades so long as they fall within the interests of the Order. Right to run their own offshoot castle fief. 6. Lord Protector of the Cross: head of the Order, appointed by the Pope, final say in all things. Special Ranks Inquisitor: duties are to investigate any signs of Heretics, both within the Order and outside, it is their duty to search out other settlements as to either convert them, or order them destroyed by Crusade. As well they search for infiltrators within the Order itself and report back to the Lord Protector ONLY.